Sweet sorrow
by castiels-girl
Summary: Happens after Ciel turns into a demon. Sebastian starts to think about his life in Hell when he was introduced to Claude. MM in later chapters(Will make them if I get good reviews)
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian stared at the body of his former rival Claude and crouched down brushing the bangs from his face, a few tears falling down his cheeks as he did before leaning forward and brushing his lips against the other's cold ones. "Claude, why did you try to take Ciel from me." He whispered caressing Claudes cheek, more tears falling down his cheeks as he turned away trying so hard not to completely break down thinking of when they were in hell together.

"Claude, please get in here." Lucifer, the former angel called from where he was sitting at his desk, looking through paperwork, sighing out as he did before looking over at his son who was giggling happily and petting a black cat who was stretched out purring loudly. "I want you to teach my son how to be a demon, you understand me?" He asked, looking up at the younger demon, his purple slitted irises shining behind his glasses studying him carefully snarling as Claude let out a groan. "But your highness, he is way too young for me to teach, besides, shouldn't he be taught by his tutor instead?" Lucifer narrowed his eyes and got up grabbing Claude by the throat, slamming him into the wall, growling low in his throat. "Don't you EVER talk back to me like that, understand?" He asked squeezing Claudes throat slowly until he got a small nod from him before letting go. "Y..yes I understand Lucifer, I will teach him all about being a demon and what it entails." Claude rubbed his throat coughing violently trying to suck air into his lungs which wasn't helping much. "Sebastian, this is your new mentor Claude." Lucifer smiled as he picked up his son kissing his forehead as Sebastian looked at Claude curiously. "Hello Claude." Sebastian said innocently starting to suck on his fist, resting his head on his father's shoulder, feeling exhausted. "You start first thing tomorrow Claude, I want you to show him around the castle first, then show him how to turn into his full demon form." Lucifer went into the next room and put Sebastian into his bed, covering him up with a blanket.

Hearing a noise behind him, Sebastian jumped and snapped back to reality as he saw his master Ciel come out of the forest, no emotion what so ever on his face. "Lets go Sebastian, you wanted to get rid of the body, not mourn him." Sebastian dusted the dirt from his pants, and took out a handkerchief, wiping the tears from his eyes as he bowed. "Yes, young master." He stared at the body again, and took a few deep breaths before grabbing some gasoline and pouring it over Claudes body, lighting it on fire gulping as a lump started to form in his throat. Going over to the boat, Sebastian sighed a little frowning as Ciel slapped him across the face glaring at the elder demon pissed that the other took too long to do a simple task. "What's wrong with you, Sebastian?" Ciel asked seeing Sebastian looking forlorn staying silent, refusing to answer him. "Sebastian, answer me, that is an order." The young demon snapped glaring at Sebastian again. "If you want to know Ciel, Claude was my mentor and former lover."


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel stared at Sebastian as he said that, his mouth hanging open not believing his ears. "Wait...He was your lover? while you were in Hell?" He was confused and he furrowed his brow trying to let everything he was hearing sink in. "Is everything alright, my lord?" Sebastian asked softly as he rowed the boat slowly to shore starting to feel depressed about burning Claude's body.

"Get up Sebastian." Lucifer gently shook his son awake growling a little as Sebastian took a swipe at him not wanting to get up yet. "SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS BED AND GET DRESSED, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Sebastian whined as he was yelled at by his father and obeyed him not wanting to be punished by him again, still sore from last time he disobeyed him. "Alright, now go to Mr. Faustus's room so he can teach you how to turn from your demon form into a human." Lucifer watched his son run into Claude's room and sighed deeply wondering what he got himself into with trying to let his son be a regular demon and not being prepped to take Lucifer's place as king of Hell. "I want to take a break Claude, this is hard to do." Sebastian mumbled as he watched Claude demonstrate once again how to turn into a human then back into his demon form. "You aren't taking a break unless you succeed with this task." Claude snapped at Sebastian, his golden eyes narrowing as he watched him run after a cat which pissed him off knowing that Sebastian didn't care about his tutoring. "Come here you little shit." He kicked the cat away and yanked on Sebastian's arm paling as he heard it pop out of place making him scream out for Lucifer. "CLAUDE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?" Lucifer stormed out as he heard all the commotion and grabbed Claude by the arm, leading him down to the basement to teach him a lesson about hurting his son like that before slapping cuffs on his arms and legs getting various tools out, not caring that his son came down to watch.

"Sebastian, you're day dreaming again." Ciel murmured as he got into the carriage with Sebastian and shook his head slightly wondering what his butler was daydreaming about that was so fascinating. "I am sorry my lord, I have been thinking back to the first day of demon class or whatever the bloody hell you want to call it." Sebastian told him feeling numb, just wanting to die so he could be with Claude.


End file.
